doughboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Firehouse Subs with Mary Sohn
"Firehouse Subs with Mary Sohn" is Episode 159 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger, with Mary Sohn. "Firehouse Subs with Mary Sohn" was released on June 21, 2018. Synopsis Actor and comedian Mary Sohn (AP Bio, The Boss) joins to discuss Illinois eats and to review up and coming sandwich chain Firehouse Subs. Mary, Mitch, and Wiger endure another edition of Hot or Not. Plus, Wiger places a phone call to a plugged in source in advance of Mitch's trip to Italy. Nick's Intro "America's Mayor": this was the honorific bestowed upon Rudy Giuliani in the aftermath of the September 11th attacks, when he was a highly visible figure in New York City's recovery. As Americans were desperate for leadership and hope after the tragedy, Giuliani became a symbol of national resolve. But over the years, as the spectre of the Twin Towers falling became less omnipresent in the country's consciousness, criticism began to surface regarding Giuliani's decision-making in the run-up and aftermath of 9/11. Prior to the attacks, Giuliani overrode concerns from advisers and relocated the city's Office of Emergency Headquarters to the World Trade Center itself. As the 9/11 Commission Report noted, this was a costly mistake given that the terrorist attacks knocked out radio communications, likely resulting in many of the 343 firefighters who perished in the Towers never having received the order to evacuate. And after the attacks, Giuliani re-opened Ground Zero prematurely and blocked an order by the EPA that cleanup workers wear respirators despite a report by the US Geological Survey that the air was loaded with asbestos and had a toxicity of inhaling drain cleaner. The 9/11 First Responders' illness that sickened and killed hundreds of emergency workers was, at minimum, exacerbated by the mayor's negligence. In July 2007, as early polling showed Giuliani was the frontrunner for the GOP Presidential nomination to succeed George W. Bush, the nation's largest firefighters union released a 13-minute attack ad titled "Rudy Giuliani: Urban Legend." The incendiary spot contrasted Giuliani's opportunistic invocation of the attacks to raise his political profile with his demonstrated failure to protect firefighters as mayor. As retired firefighter Jim Riches, himself the father of a 9/11 victim, observed in the video, "he's running on 9/11 and it's all a fallacy." Giuliani's presidential campaign would never get off the ground. But in 1994, the first year of Giuliani's first mayoral term, years before 9/11 forever altered his and the nation's trajectories, two firefighter brothers, Robin and Chris Sorensen, decided to collaborate on a submarine sandwich shop in Jacksonville, Florida. Robin had previously dabbled in restaurant management as a side hustle and as the duo financed their dream project off of relatives' credit cards, they decided to theme their eatery after their shared profession. As the brother's meat-loaded firehouse sandwiches attracted a devoted fan base, the company began franchising in earnest in 1999 and grew rapidly nationwide over the course of the Oughts. Today, the Sorensen brother sub chain has over 1000 locations across North America and Puerto Rico and it pays tribute to its firefighter lineage by donating a portion of its proceeds to charities benefiting America's bravest. And also today, Rudy Giuliani's already-tarnished reputation is in tatters and the 9/11 candidate who mismanaged 9/11 has been reduced to a flailing ghoul, the inept TV lawyer for a reality star president, universally reviled by the city he once led, as the myth of "America's Mayor" has gone up in smoke. This week on ''Doughboys: ''Firehouse Subs. Fork rating Hot or Not / Snack or Wack In Hot or Not, the Doughboys taste some spicy flavored items and decide how hot they are. Roast Mitchy 2 Spoonz Quotes #hashtags #DeliMysterySeeds #FirestarterMemoryChallenge The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod)